Us and the Moon
by Willows-slave
Summary: In honor of the eclipse of 2015 even though everyone didn't get to see it just like Ambreigns it still happens. Just some innocent random fluff.


Dean had this planned for months the perfect night with the perfect man just a nice quite night in the middle of nowhere enjoying the lunar eclipse.

"Come on Ro" Dean yelled down to the larger man. "You got this baby" He smiled while he held out a hand to the other man. That smile made him look like and angel the moonlight shining brightly behind him. Roman set his pride aside accepting his hand and climbing the last rock before standing at the top of the hill. He breathed heavily before being able to look around.

"Yeah it's pretty up here but I'm not sure it was worth a two hour hike to get here." He held his side and laughed slightly. He was in shape and had more muscle than Dean did but Dean was the one who had no issues with a two hour hike through rough terrain.

"Sure it was" Dean smiled brightly again. "I can't think of a better place to watch the eclipse Care Bear."

"Dean I told you to stop that do not call me that." The older man lectured secretly he thought it was sort of cute but he wouldn't ever admit it. Every time Dean called him that he blushed and he hated the fact that he was always the big teddy bear.

"Get over it Care Bear" Dean teased while he reached out and tickled Roman's sides nobody knew it but Roman was extremely ticklish and it was the cutest thing.

"Stop it" Roman yelled "I said stop "He moved away from the other man who just laughed before grabbing the back pack he carried with him and unzipping it. Roman watched as Dean pulled out a six pack and a small blanket that he placed on top of the rock.

"Here" he said as he threw the Samoan a sweatshirt that he packed back at his place he tried to make everything perfect. Roman put it on right away because even though they were in the middle of the dessert in Nevada it was dark and cold. Dean threw his sweatshirt over his head and started to talk again. "The last time this happened was 30 years ago they said.

"Really?" Roman asked before sitting down on the blanket and reaching for a beer. The dark haired man stared up at the sky.

"This isn't going to happen for another 13 years." Dean said while he took at seat next to his friend on the blanket. He stared up at the sky also scooting closer and closer to the bigger man until he was resting against him. He swallowed hard before reaching for a beer he had been nervous for the last few weeks. Once he heard about what was happening tonight he knew it was the perfect time to do what he had wanted to for the past several months. He still had every intention of doing it but his mouth was dry even though he had drank several swigs of the golden brown ale he had in his hand.

 **Forty minutes later…..**

The entire dessert was quiet so much so that all the men could hear was each other. There didn't seem to be any signs of life other than them. The moon was almost completely covered and it was unique in so many ways for different reasons to each of the men. The two talked about the moon as they finished off the second beer.

"This is nice right?" Dean asked when Roman handed him the third and final beer from the six pack.

"Yeah of course it is" he answered shocked that Dean even had to ask of course it was nice. Of course he enjoyed spending time with the dirty blonde he went out of his way to make sure he did whenever he could. "You have been acting funny lately baby boy."

No I haven't "Dean defended himself quickly. The thing was he knew that he was he was for as long as this idea kicked around in his head. He took one final look at the moon the eclipse was happening it was gorgeous. "This is so pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah it's nice." Roman answered absentmindedly while he stared up into the sky looking at an unfamiliar moon. "It's not the moon I know" he mumbled out without much thought. However there was so much truth to that it wasn't the normal moon.

"Maybe it isn't the same old Dean either." The smaller man said while he grabbed Roman's hand before moving onto a single knee before him. "You know you get me care bear." Dean winked at the other man and an objection to the nickname never did come he just keep staring wordlessly at Dean. "That isn't the same moon I stare at when were not together and wonder if you're looking at it right then too. That isn't the same moon I talk to about you."

"Dean" The smaller man cut him off not letting him say another word while he held his index finger against the other man's perfect lips. Lips that spent hours kissing his lips that wrapped perfectly around his manhood making him feel more pleasure than he ever thought possible.

"Shhh let me talk Ro." His bright blue eyes stared into Roman's soft grey eyes intensely. "The moon is out of character tonight and so am I." He reached into the front pocket of his bag pulling out a small blue velvet box. His fingers nervously pulled back the top of the box. "I love you and tonight is one of the only times people sit back and appreciate the moon." He took a deep breath and smiled nervously "I appreciate the moon tonight and every night I look for it regardless of what it is doing. I appreciate you tonight and every other night too." He paused nervously and Roman's grip tightened on his hand he suddenly found the strength to continue. "Please let me continue to appreciate you" Dean's normally nimble fingers fiddled with the box nervously before opening it. "I have to share the moon with everyone and I don't want to share you with anyone. Please will you let me make you all mine?" Roman stared down at the perfect silver band inside the velvet box to perfect black lines on each side of the band with a tiny black onyx crescent shaped moon inside the band.

"Seriously?" he asked taken back by what he just heard.

"Of course" Dean answered timidly awaiting a reply.

"Of course" Roman grabbed his face on either side with both hands. He excitedly claimed his lips by pressing his against the other mans. He kissed him hard and didn't care. "All mine" he mumbled against the other mans lips before gong right back to work moving his lips against the other mans before claiming his mouth with his thick wide tongue.

"Stop" Dean mumbled out trying to break the kiss. "We need to make it official he said when he pulled away grabbing the ring from the box and slipping it onto Roman's finger.

"If you want the moon I'll give it to you." Roman smiled when he said it a slight blush crept over his cheeks.

"I'd be happy with just you." Dean smiled before leaning back into the other man placing several small innocent kisses against his lips. "I love you Care Bear" he said while he stared at Roman with devotion most people had never known.

" I love you too baby boy and were going to be out her together for the next eclipse only next time you'll be wearing a ring too." Roman smiled as he leaned into Dean capturing his lips he guessed a two hour hike wasn't so bad after all. He got to look at Dean and the moon and both did something different that night.

 **In honor of the eclipse of 2015 written while shamelessly listen to Talking to the moon by Bruno Mars.**


End file.
